Mama (what immortal hand or eye?)
by Sunday Morning - VUN
Summary: Q s'effondra, des années plus tard après la première balle. Q s'effondra. Pour les yeux de James Bond, Q s'effondra. Comme une réminiscence de quelque chose de flou.


Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je laisse un petit texte de vague 00Q. Assez sombre. Bon, bref. C'est torturé, il y a des morts, un morts. Il y a des regards bleus et beaucoup de drama. On ne comprend pas grand chose, surement. C'est la première fois que j'essaie sur une petite histoire des passages discontinu, où il y a des ellipses plus ou moins énormes. En plus, ça n'a même pas l'air vraiment aboutit. Navré, mais je ne peux plus rien.

Évidement, il y a des changement 2e personne/3e personne, mais le point de vue est à peu près celui de Q.

Rien ne m'appartient. Et je spoil la fin de Leon - The Professional, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu...

* * *

 **Mama**

.

.

 _To blind to see you're lost in the shadows, but you were lost right from the start._

 _Allez, si. Bien sûr que c'était une erreur._

 _Un bleu fait d'absence, suggérant la fuite pour l'irréelle._

 _._

 **Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head**  
 **Pulled my trigger, now he's dead**  
 **Mama, life had just begun**  
 **But now I've gone and thrown it all away**  
 **Mama oooh... Didn't mean to make you cry**  
 **If I'm not back again this time tomorrow**  
 **Carry on, carry on**  
 **As if nothing really matters**  
.

 **Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine**  
 **Body's aching all the time**  
 **Goodbye everybody, I've got to go**  
 **Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth**  
 **Mama oooh (any way the wind blows)**

 **(Bohemian Raspody - Queen)**

.

.

.

Le soleil est bleu comme le ciel, mais on ne le voit pas. Et l'espace infini est noir, comme quand il ferme ses paupières.

Q est sorti de nulle part. Un matin, il était là, à son poste, comme s'il avait toujours été là, comme s'il était sorti des murs même du bunker.

Il n'en n'est rien.

Il n'est pas apparu comme ça, comme il voudrait le faire croire, comme il l'a fait croire.

C'est un aveuglement volontaire, un petit répit sucré dans son existence effacée, un petit boost sympathique après avoir reformaté l'ordinateur décrète–t-il. Alors, il s'accorde le trou noir du néant en guise de mémoire. L'homme derrière Q a beau avoir tout effacé derrière lui. Et tout oublié, il sait qu'il n'est pas né à la trentaine génie informatique. Il le sait. Mais il joue le jeu. De temps en temps, il faut bien appuyer sur la gâchette.

Même si l'homme derrière Q a quand même oublier son nom.

Il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas.

.

.

Et si maintenant, il pleure sa mère le soir, personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

Personne ne remarquera.

Q se prend des morts et des explosions à longueur de journée. Se récupère des agents morts, des civils morts en plein les dents, déjà cariées et mal soignées par une ignorance volontaire pas efficace du tout.

007 a tort de dire que c'est sur le terrain que l'on perd son âme. Q l'a attaché il y a si longtemps à un disque dure faisant office de poids lourd jeté à la mer, qu'elle a dû être mangée par les poissons depuis bien longtemps.

Même si, d'une certaine manière, ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir perdu son âme qui lui pose problème maintenant.

La conscience écrasée entre deux touches d'ordinateur. C'est l'instinct qui se fait la malle surtout, ce foutu instinct si bien logé avec son amie l'inconscience depuis la nuit des temps dans son super cerveau. Rien n'y faire pour les délogé tous les deux, même pas une dératification, ou un passage au gaz pour les termites.

Pourtant les drogues, ou autre d'ailleurs, il a essayé.

Mais là, ça commence à se carapater sérieux. Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'il est là, et pourtant, il n'a aucune envie de partir.

.

Et s'il a des piqures aux mollets, il faut mieux croire que chez lui, il est dévoré par les moustiques, plus que par d'autres choses encore.

Parce que c'est quelqu'un de clean, pas vrai ?

Non. Non il ne l'est plus.

La cure de désintox n'a jamais vraiment bien marché avec lui.

Il a trop la volonté de replongé dans la peau se dit-il, lorsqu'il s'effondre, après une mission trop longue ou un cocktail trop fort.

.

Ça fait partie de son ADN maintenant. Ça fait tellement longtemps.

Avant même son premier homme. Sa première balle.

Qu'il ait empiré la chose n'a rien à voir avec le faite que tout vient de lui remonter à la gueule. Non.

Qu'il ait vu en James Bond son arrogance de jeunesse, d'enfant précoce, ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il était resté quelqu'un, et les yeux bleus comme une réminiscence lointaine d'un truc flou, qui lui avait à peine secoué l'estomac. Il ne sait pas ce qui est mieux, être comme James Bond ou être comme il est là ? Le regarde d'incompréhension de Bond lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'enfiler une demie bouteille de rhum et un peu plus en restant sobre.

C'est après ce regard là qu'il s'est effondré.

Q s'effondra, des années plus tard après la première balle.

Q s'effondra.

Pour les yeux de James Bond, Q s'effondra.

Dans le noir de sa chambre, bercé par le souffle chaud des ventilateurs d'ordinateurs hybrides et tentaculaires. Dans ce silence écrasant et les quelques crépitements de poussière. Ça l'a reprojeté ailleurs. Dans un autre silence et souffle et crépitement : un monde glacé et plein de poudreuse.

L'incompréhension dans des yeux bleus comme le ciel bleu de la Sibérie.

Le même regard bleu d'incompréhension de l'homme à la première balle de Q, dans la toundra glacée.

Ça il s'en rappelle. Il se rappelle que depuis qu'il a commencé, ce jour-là, à tuer, il n'a plus jamais dealer avec lui-même. Il a couru comme le passe muraille, laissant les murs occulter ses arrières. Il n'a rien ressenti, dans cette immensité glacée, en appuyant sur la détente. Et depuis pas vraiment non plus.

Mais là, là, ça lui revient en pleine gueule. Comme s'il vient de le tuer là, ce mec, à l'instant, et que ses mains tremblent d'avoir tué un homme.

Parce que sa mère aussi, avait les yeux du même bleu. Ce même bleu glace paralysant et parfois plein d'une douceur inconnue (qu'il y a parfois chez James Bond aussi). Ça fait donc trois. Et ça commence à faire beaucoup trop pour Q.

Alors Q fait comme d'hab ce soir-là. Il rentre chez lui, et il s'injecte les bouchées doubles. Et si sa main tremble, c'est à cause de la demi bouteille qu'il s'est déjà enfilé et non pas ce regard qui le hante comme jamais avant ça ne l'a hanté. Et si sa main tremble, qui pourra dire, dans son minuscule appartement, qu'elle a tremblé ?

.

.

Tu frôles la vie avec les ombres et les morts vivants. Tes coudes, ça fait longtemps que tu ne les exploites plus. C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer tes fantômes morts éthérés, à la recherche de nouvelles conquêtes, de quoi grossir ton enfer personnel, les hordes de corps qui t'attendent, pour te buter de les avoir butés, quand tu seras mort.

Depuis que tu es Q, tu sais que les rangs ont grossit. Ça te fait ni chaud ni froid, tu ne les comptes plus depuis longtemps, ceux que tu vois tomber en pixels.

Tu n'es pas très pressé de mourir pour ça. Tu n'es pas non plus près d'arrêter ce qui te raccourci considérablement l'existence.

Avec cette nouvelle petite lettre, tu te dis que peut être, peut-être, avec une nouvelle existence, on efface tout, on se choppe des nouveaux fantômes, des nouvelles casseroles à trimbaler, avec l'espoir minces que ce soit moins pire qu'avant.

Parce que les pixels sont moins brutaux que ceux que tu as buté en live. Surement.

Tout se fissure quand tu vois les yeux de James Bond, cette nuit-là.

Tu peux dire adieu au mur qui séparait tout ça. Torpillé par ce bleu pâle.

Merde.

.

Quand tu dessaoules, entre autres choses, tu te dis que si tu mets Bond de ton coté, peut-être, peut-être qu'il sera là, à ton aller en enfer, et qu'il te sauvera de tout ça.

Tu te réinjectes un truc, demain jour off prévu oblige. Faut bien se retaper comme on peut. Et ça t'amène à penser que, James Bond aux yeux bleus comme l'hiver, et toutes les nuances possibles de ce bleu-là te terrifient et t'apaisent, comme les lacs, les ciels, et tout le reste du nord quand tu es dans les vapes, vaut toutes les ombres que tu te balades, car il en a surement autant que toi. Elles se battraient ensemble, jalousement à garder qui tuera leur protégé. T'imagines avec plaisir : « C'est à moi de le tuer ! » « Non, moi d'abord ». Qu'il n'en resterait rien. Qu'il ne reste personne pour vous tuer vous. Ou juste le fantôme de la mère, celle qui veille et qui a fermer les yeux depuis longtemps pour pas voir son état ectoplasmique. Sachant, elle, que sa seule présence sert à faire mal. Qu'elle ne veut pas, mais c'est toi qui décide. C'est tes démons, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle, elle sera toujours là.

.

James Bond comme protecteur. James Bond comme confesseur.

Apaisant la douleur qui sillonne ton corps comme des décharges électriques.

.

Q sait que Bond le regarde depuis ce jour-là. Qu'il est dans sa ligne de mire.

Trop alcoolique pour ne pas trouver satisfaction à ne pas savoir pourquoi Q boit.

Buvant trop pour ne pas chercher un ou une comme lui.

Et ils sont trop acharnés à leur travail pour que le duo en voie d'existence prenne la spirale descendante. Q sait que Bond sait ça.

Et Bond veut s'en sortir, oui, surement. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent faire un marché ? Je te sèvre, tu tues mes fantômes ? Fantastique.

.

Et alors qu'il sombre dans un paradis artificiel, c'est peut-être la lumière qui brille au fond de la noirceur que les yeux bleu de ce type, la lumière au bout du tunnel, égale à celle-là, la lumière des yeux bleus qui ne comprennent pas, qui est la dernière lueur qu'il a vu avant d'entrer dans cette horreur. Celle de la première balle.

.

.

James Bond est devenu ton ombre, ou alors, plus juste est de dire que tu es devenu la sienne. James Bond a expiré tes crimes avec sa gâchette et son odeur de poudre encore chaude.

Il est devenu ce corps au quel tu t'accroches la nuit pour pleurer, qui ne dit rien. Qui écoute, comme toi tu écoutes pour lui son souffle mort à chaque blessure, à chaque souvenir.

Q t'est devenu tellement familier, c'est peux être la première fois que l'on t'appelle d'un nom aussi longtemps, tu sens qu'il te colle à la peau. Ta seule terreur est de ressentir encore ce sentiment planqué remonter et de te faire dégager et disparaitre. Tu sais que tu ne lutteras pas. Putain. Putain d'instinct acide qui te troue l'estomac quand tu y penses.

Pour l'instant tu es bien, tu as le super bouclier, le rempart-tour-de-Babel pour te protéger de tous les côtés. Ton bunker et ta main d'action 007. Les drogues, tu les as même presque arrêtées au profil de ne plus dormir, de fumer ces horribles cigarettes, et de bidouiller des casse-tête chinois informatiques et mécaniques, comme de la joaillerie d'arme que tu répares inlassablement. Tu es un peu comme tout le temps défoncé.

Mais la vie, ça on sait, elle ressemble souvent plus à la fin de « Leon – The Professional », qu'à autre chose.

\- Je t'aime.

Dira James peut être un jour. Entre deux blessures au creux de la nuit. À la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule, surement. Parce que c'est le cas, comment ne pas aimer l'homme qui vous sauve. Et vu qu'ils savent tous les deux que Q, presque plus que James est déjà condamné, ça peut ne pas faire de mal.

\- Je t'aime comme le ciel.

Et Q n'a jamais rien dit d'aussi vrai de toute sa vie.

.

Dans leur lit glacé, ils profitent de ce qu'ils ont. C'est bien normal, quand on y pense, quand tout peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Et ça a beau faire mal, terriblement mal, ils savent très bien, qu'ils ne seront pas là dans vingt ans. « Je ne me vois pas dans dix ans » a dit Q un jour. « Je ne me vois pas dépasser les quarante ans en fait, ce qui me laisse cinq ou six ans ». James n'a rien dit ce jour-là. Il embrassa juste le recoin glacé où devait battre le cœur de l'homme qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

.

.

Les démons sont partit, les ombres ont disparues sous l'horrible soleil de l'hôpital qui ne se couche jamais. Et James Bond est là. Oui, comme la fin dans Leon, c'est exactement ça. James le regarde avec ces yeux, là. Toujours les mêmes. Ca fait presque marrer Q, Que ce soit toujours ce regard-là, qui fasse tout exploser. Tout semble bien finir, parce qu'il est vivant. Mais…

L'incompréhension dans les yeux bleus oh si fatigués de James lui fait mal.

C'est trop tard voudra-il dire. C'est trop tard.

Il ne se relèvera pas de ce lit d'hôpital.

La première balle l'a rattrapé en boomerang, explosant les murs. S'il a pris un fluidifiant sanguin avant et que la blessure ne se refermera pas, personne n'a besoin de le savoir vraiment. Et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour une dernière cigarette.

Une Malboro light, pour fumer une dernière fois, comme une dernière addiction, une dernière échappatoire, pour dire que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, ou pour prédire l'avenir. L'extinction des feux. Parce que ici, à l'hôpital, il ne peut rien s'injecter du tout sans que toutes les machines bipent et c'est insupportable, ni sortir sa pipe à crack.

James lui en sort une, de dessous sa veste, comme les gamins qui se refilent des trucs en lousdé. Et vu que, on est plus vraiment à ça près, il pousse le lit jusque contre la fenêtre. Il n'y a pas de témoin, et quel plaisir de voir Q sourire au ciel, comme l'aveu de toute sa vie. Et lui réciter le nom des nuages.

Q fume, et c'est Leon qui traverse le couloir pour retrouver la petite Mathilda, à l'air libre surtout.

Personne n'oublie qu'il meure quand même, à quelques mètres de la sortie. Et personne n'oublie surtout, que c'est horrible, parce que on y croyait dure comme fer.

Il demande à James de partir. De ne pas voir ça. De ne pas être celui qui le hantera sans le vouloir, comme sa mère à lui.

Il lui raconte le truc du film de Luc Besson. Evidemment, James sourit. Le regarde avec ces yeux limpides pleins de douleur et de résignation. Oui, ça va se finir comme ça. Et cette petite blague sucrée sur la langue va vite avoir le gout de l'orange douce-amère.

Il lui demande de partir et James bond part.

James le confesseur est parti, emportant la douleur, aidé par la morphine câblée.

Il ne reste alors plus que la mère, et Q sait que c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer.

Sa mère qui le regarde, bleu, comme si rien n'est important. Parce que c'est fini.

La blessure ne se referme pas et le sang coule toujours. Il sera plus pale que la mort même. Qu'il aura tout gagné, la mort, et la vérité.

Mais rien n'est plus très important pour lui.

Il a dealer avec ce qui restant de lui, et transmettant tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas jeter à James et à ses ordinateur chéris. Les codes, il les a rangés dans des dossiers à n'en plus finir, et à en avoir encore pendant quelques années, de ces idées foireuses de génie.

Et James, salvateur, magnifique, stupide James, n'oubliera pas ce Q magnifique qu'il a été, des années, et cet horrible gosse qui pleure sa mère comme seul vestige du passé. James Bond qu'il sait déjà lui aussi comme une banque de données, où sont déjà entassé Vesper et M. Ainsi, il n'en doute pas, que de millier d'autres choses. Ne pas être seul pour l'éternité dans le cerveau de cet homme, c'est se protéger encore un peu plus des démons qu'il n'aurait potentiellement pas fini d'exterminer de son vivant.

Alors, alors, il ferme les yeux, et oui, plus rien n'a vraiment d'impor

.

.

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, même si c'est pas gentil, hein, c'est pas comme si j'étais gentil avec vous. Mais j'ai quand même très envie de lire vos messages alors laissez-en. C'est vrai que ça motive.


End file.
